8,769 days
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: William Vaughn is still alive, and hes coming home. ((rated PG-13 for swearing, please read and review)
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own the show or the chars in the show.

_8,769 days since I last saw my family. My sons' 32nd birthday is in two days if I'm not mistaken. Its not that I've counted every day, there were days, weeks, that I was unconscious after being tortured; but once and a while a guard will let the date slip, and its not like I didn't have the time to do the math to find out how long its been since I was taken from my family. They don't know I'm still alive, they think Irena killed me, I still wonder if Nadia's still safe, there's no way I would know if they found her days after my "death" and the information she gave up changed the world. I'm totally cut off. America could have become a dictator ship for all I know, though I doubt some of the people I knew back at the agency would have allowed that. Especially Jack... I wonder how he dealt with his wife's betrayal; his daughter was just four when I was "killed" how has little Sydney-Anne fared, does she know the truth about her mother? If only I had told jack about my speculations about Nadia's birth mother (which led me to find out who her mother really was, who Laura really was), but Irena found out, and that's why I'm "dead". But it wouldn't have been a good idea to really kill me, I knew so much about Rambaldi, I had a lot of information they needed, but I'm not sure why im still alive, its been twenty four years, and they know im not giving anything up, why am I still here? _

William Vaughn looked up from the small piece of paper he had been writing on (some scrap from something a guard had been doing) and hit it and pencil under his mattress as the guard came over with his sad excuse for a lunch. He frequently joked to him self "Hey, its better than Carrissas cooking", but that often just make him miss the stuck together macaroni and cheese and the disfigured meat loaf. He took the tray of soup and water from the slot in the door and choked it down as he did everyday then put the tray back in the slot and waited for it to be taken away before taking out the pen and paper again.

_Daily I wonder what my son is doing now, what everyone is doing now. Is Jack still in the C.I.A? Where is my family living? Are they still in the U.S? Or did my wife move them back to France. Is my son married? Did Carrissa get remarried? There are so many unanswered questions I have, and chances are none will ever be answered. I'm now 56; if they keep feeding me I could still have a good thirty years in this hellhole. I haven't seen Irena around here for at least two years is she finally dead? Does the C.I.A have her? Damn, I hope that bitch dies, for what she's done to everyone I love, to everyone in my life._

William hid the pencil and paper under his coat again as he heard the doors open at the end of the hall, then footsteps, one person if he wasn't mistaken. Sure enough a young woman around thirty stood in front if the bars, she was wearing the regular guard's uniform and her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. "William Vaughn..." She asked in an American accent, William stood up, he hadn't heard on of those in a long time. "Who is asking?"

She started working on the lock, talking into a com, then she turned back to William. "I'm Agent Bristow" William walked closer cutting her off, "Bristow?"

"Yes, I'm from C.I.A, we recently received intelligence about this prison and we're extracting our men" She smiled to William as she pulled the door open and held the side "We have to move, the alarm will go off in" she check her watch "three minutes, twelve seconds". William followed the young woman through the halls a as they got to the rendezvous point they came up to more C.I.A agents and the people they were extracting from the prison. The woman started yelling instructions with another man she called Weiss. William and the other prisoners were sent into black trucks, which took them to the airplane. William noticed the young woman again once they were in the air and she walked over to him check if he was ok.

"I'm fine, but I have to ask you a question, are you related to Agent Jack Bristow?"

"My father" she smiled "you'll see him when we get back" she smiled touching his shoulder and waked back to the front of the plane where most of the other agents had gathered. William took the paper and pencil out, he didn't know why he did, but it had become a habit.

_Little Sydney is in the agency now, and I can no longer call her little can I? I have so many questions and I'm sure she's been told not to answer them, its not fair to the 10 or so other agents who are all waiting to hear what's happened to their families and the lives they left behind. We all keep to our selves, its probley because none of us can believe what's happening. Sydney's beautiful, she looks so much like her parents, seeing her makes me even more curious to see what my son looks like now, I left behind a bright eyed eight year old boy in a boy scout uniform, what's he doing now? I can see Sydney looking at me, she's talking to someone on a phone, from what I can read she's saying "yes I got him, no, no he's fine, we'll be back soon, I... okay, okay" That's all I could make out before she hung up, now she's coming over to me._

"Your son is anxious to see you agent Vaughn, but sadly he'll be on a mission until late tonight, once you're talked to by some people back at the agency you'll be able leave, you can stay at his apartment if you'd like, I have a key you can use, I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind."

"Ok..." William nodded thinking this over then looked over to Sydney once again

"Michaels in the agency"

"Yes sir, he is"

William nodded, he wasn't sure how he felt like this, his son followed in his foot steps, his son is also putting him self out to the same dangers he himself had faced.

"Thank you Sydney"

Sydney walked back to Weiss and sat down next to him

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be okay, I wish I was able to tell him more, I know all the question I had after only two years, imagine how he feels now..."

Eric smiled "He'll have his answers soon"

Sydney nodded leaning back in the seat.

Later that night William looked at the small piece of paper in his hand D17 was written on it, he looked up to the matching number on the door in front of him and turned the key opening the door to reveal the living room. He walked inside closing the door behind him and a Yellow lab came bounding toward him, he stiffened at first but then looked down the dogs wagging tail and knelt down rubbing its ears and reading the name Donovan on its tag. "Hey boy" he stood back up and walked over to a desk filled with pictures. He looked along them, the first held a picture of himself and Michael as a boy, the next was a picture of what he assumed was Michael now and Sydney, standing together at an ice skating ring. There was another picture of just Sydney then one of a group of people, including Sydney, Michael, Agent Weiss from when he was rescued, and a few other people. Then he came to a picture of what he assumed was a more recent picture of Carissa, more beautiful than ever.

William looked back up as he heard a key in the door then the knob started to turn.

**A/N-** so how did you like it? Vaughn has his daddy back awwww, lol, I thought it would be cute. So would you like me to continue with this story? Or is it just crap? Please review.


	2. Chapter two

A/N- thanks for the reviews! Due to the quick reviews on this I decided to get the next chapter up quickly. Hope this answers your questions, well most of them. And GOD it's so hard to call Vaughn, Michael, but I figured calling him Vaughn with his dad that might be a BIT confusing.

His Father was alive... He dreamt of this all through out his child hood, but now he couldn't even bring himself to open the door. Seeing his father again, how was he supposed to react? He wanted to run and jump into his father's arms but that's not how a 31-year-old man should react to anything, should he shake his dads hand, should he allow himself to cry? Maybe he should have asked Sydney to come with him, or even Eric, but he had to do this himself. He had been standing outside the door for almost three minutes now. He finally decided to go in; putting the key in the lock he slowly turned the knob.

At that moment both men's hearts seemed to stop as the door opened. Michael felt like an idiot standing in the doorway just staring at his father, not that it wasn't what he expected, though he was a bit older, and much thinner (due to how little he was fed) it was still the same father he dreamt about seeing again. Tears came to both men and they walked toward each other embracing. The first word came what seemed like hours later.

"Dad..." the word seemed foreign to Michael, not that he didn't talk about his father, but he called him that, father, his late father. Now he had dad back.

"Michael" he wanted to say you've gotten so big, but he doubted his son would appreciate hearing that like he did when he was little. "How... how are you?"

"Good dad" There was that word again, dad. "I'm good, and you?" Really was that the best he could think of? And you? God he'd only been with his father for five minutes and he'd already made himself to look like an idiot.

"I'm home, I couldn't be happier"

"Mom will be here tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay, maybe a bit happier" He smiled at his son, looking at his face, he looked so different, as was to be expected, but he still had those vibrant green eyes.

Soon they settled in. Vaughn and William settled down in the living room for a little catching up.

"What happened after I died" Well, his father just got right into it didn't he?

"We only stayed in the U.S for a week or two, mom got us back to France as quickly as possible, I don't think she even came back here until a few years ago and even then she only stayed 3 days."

"Then why are you back here? Why are you in the C.I.A?"

"Because I was American, I guess being America reminded me of you, it made me feel more like you dad."

William smiled touching his sons shoulder, he didn't want to bring up the past, he figured look toward the future.

"So your girlfriend seems nice"

Michael smiled "So you like Sydney?" he never thought he would be talking to his father about his girlfriends, not that he didn't talk to his father after he died, he just didn't think he would actually converse with his father about anything. "She said she didn't tell you about us"

"It doesn't take a spy to figure it out" he motioned toward the pictures on the desk. Michael smiled.

"So me and Jacks kids together, what does he think about this?"

"Truthfully? I think he wants to kill me."

"Doesn't surprise me a bit."

Michael laughed but then seemed more serious "Dad jacks going to be different than you remember him, Sydney said he became a completely different person after her mother died."

"They know Irena's not dead right? I saw her while I was missing, and that bastard Arvin Sloane too"

"Yes dad, they know about that, they also know that Sloane is Nadia's father"

"How is Nadia now? Do they have her?"

"No dad, we have her, she's at the safe house as we speak."

Both men agreed to cut these questions off there, this was enough for William Vaughn to handle for tonight, so they went back to talking about Sydney.

"How long have you been dating her?"

"Its really complicated dad"

"Oh, so now I don't get to know anything?" Michael smiled, he couldn't tell his dad about Lauren, not yet, give him some time before dropping that bomb on him.

"Okay, then how serious is this relationship?"

"Pretty serious"

William nodded then got quiet.

"Dad?" nope, still felt weird to say that word. Michael fought how tired he was, he felt as if once he went to sleep all of this would go away.

"Nothing... nothing" William gave a smile

"Okay..."

"Go to bed Michael, I'm sure you haven't gotten any sleep"

"Okay" Michael stood up and after setting up his father on the couch and went to bed.

The next morning his William got up early and looked around the kitchen, quickly finding what he needed he started on pancakes for breakfast. Michael got up and routinely went into the shower changed and walked into the living room looking around he slightly panicked, then he noticed his father in the kitchen. He smiled "Your cooking"

"Yeah, of what I remember you really liked pancakes"

Michael smiled, he had grown more accustomed to crêpes over the years, but pancakes with his father were just fine. "Yeah dad, that's great, need help?"

"Sure" he handed Vaughn the batter as he started flipping the first few pancakes in the pan. Vaughn Sighed as his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Morning"

"Morning Syd"

"Just a guess, but you forgot to call work about not coming in today?"

"How did you know?"

"It took me a while, but I know a lot, want me to call you in?"

"Sure"

William looked over at Vaughn "Is she coming for breakfast, god knows I made enough for god himself"

Michael smiled "Syd you want to come over for pancakes?"

"No chocolate chips right? Francie always tried to put chocolate chips in them, it's disgusting"

"Dad, Syd wants chocolate chips"

"Vaughn!"

"Ok, ok, she just wants plain"

"So you two are getting along well?" Sydney asked not sure if she should be going over.

"Just swimmingly"

"Okay, I wont be long over there, I know you guys need some time"

"Hey Syd, if you can, get your dad to stop by too"

"Okay, see you guys soon"

Sydney hung up and made a quick call to her dad and after a bit got him to agree to stop by with her, ok, she had to say her car wouldn't start, then practically beg him to go, but it worked didn't it?

They arrived at Vaughn's apartment about 15 minutes later and Michael answered the door. They walked over to the table where Sydney gave a quick hug to William asking him how he was then the William smiled "Jack"

"Its great to see you again William"

They shook hands, William sat down, he couldn't believe it, Jack really had changed, not only that he only shook hands, but when you look into his eyes, its just different.

Michael finally turned to Sydney "What's your schedule for today?" he asked trying to make conversation at the table.

"Normal, reports, meeting, more reports, then home, what do you two have planned for today?"

"Not sure yet, my moms getting here later, maybe you two can stop by for dinner"

Jack stood up "Actually I have to work late today, and if im right Sydney is too" Sydney looked up to meet Jacks just go with it, ill explain later look which she was all to familiar with.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys soon though." She smiled "Thanks for the meal Mr. Vaughn" with that Sydney followed her father out of the apartment and stopped Jack in the hall. "What the HELL was that about?" she asked trying not to yell.

"You don't think things would be a bit uncomfortable with Carissa there, either way in her eyes our family isn't exactly in favor with who your mother is. Irena's the reason for all the pain in their family."

"Dad..."

"We're going to be late, lets go"

The next time Jack and Sydney met that day was at the meeting recapping yesterdays mission. Dixon entered the room just as a picture of the prison they had raided came up on the screen. "Yesterday we raided a prison in Bulgaria due to some intelligence we received that it was being used to hold some of our men. That information was correct, we brought home eleven on our men yesterday, all of which we had thought dead. All were in some way connected to project black hole and were being held for the information they had on Rambaldi."

Jack looked over at Dixon. "Have we found out who had them?"

"We aren't sure, most of the prisoners didn't even know what country they were in, or how long they had been there. But many of them told us they had recently seen Sark which leads us to believe they were being held by the covenant."

"But many were being held much longer than the covenant has existed"

"Yes, but the covenant was made up of other, older organizations"

"What or who else was in the prison"

"We didn't find much else, some other prisoners, not ours, were there and we have a list of all of them thanks to agent McCann who got the list off of the main computer, if McCann hadn't done this we wouldn't have known where to look for our men, or even that our men were there for sure. We didn't know if they were defiantly holding our men, and if so we didn't know who they had." He turned to one of the younger men in the room "Good job" the man smiled at receiving a complement from the director.

"I'm guessing your sending a team in to get these other men?" Jack asked

"They're already on their way"

After a few more questions from the other agents in the room the meeting was dismissed and Dixon held Sydney behind to speak with her.

"You went off alone Sydney"

"I know..."

"Your under NO circumstance to go off alone on a mission like this, especially when your in such unfamiliar territory"

"Im sorry sir"

"I should be punishing you for this Sydney"

"I know"

"But good job yesterday, I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Dixon"

"How's Agent Vaughn?"

"He's happy to have his dad back"

"He really has been through a roller coaster the last few years hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Sydney I need you to do something for me, you don't have to do this right away, but find something out for me."

"What is it?"

"I need to know if Agent William Vaughn will be returning to the C.I.A"

A/N- So? Worse than the last chapter? Better? They both suck? PLEASE review so I know what you think about the story, and the more people that review the faster the next chapter comes.

Rose- thanks for the kind review.

Sara- Thanks

Fair Cate- LOL, I hope this chapter answered most of your questions.

Unsigned- Don't worry, he's alive, lol, here's your next chapter.


	3. Chapter three

**A/N**- Thanks for all of the reviews, with every review I get it makes me want to find time to work on my fan fictions that much more, and I always take into account what you have to say. So I replied to four in my last chap. And here are my replies to the other reviews I received.

**Coffee Crazy- **Thank you for reviewing both chapters and I'm really happy you liked them.

**Kniki-** I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

**Freitazal- **thanks I'm happy you like it.

**Total Vaughn Lover- **did you like the reunion? I just didn't think he would just run to his father, don't you think he would have been nervous?

**Vaughn is hot**- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

**Kathleen-** A lot of things I write are my takes of what should happen on the show so yeah I really wish this would happen too. (Who knows maybe it will)

**Freakygirl- **Don't worry I will continue, thanks for reviewing.

**Heidi-** thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Aly**- Thanks I'm glad you like it, I didn't think it was that well written so thanks a lot.

**Jenny- **Vaughn and Vaughn I love that, it's going to be sooo confusing, it already is lol.

**Nat- **Thanks for reviewing.

**Stephanie- **I'm glad you enjoying it.

**Vaugn's sexy-** I'm really sorry the chap. was dry, I was worried about that but there were things I wanted to make sure everyone knew. Since I planned this story out a while ago I sometimes forget you don't know all of the background that I do and I used that chap to clear some things up.

**Mountaineer143-** Well keep reading you'll find out his decision soon enough.

**Total Vaughn Lover- (your chap 2 review) **Yeah I wanted people to know his father didn't just come back and right away things were perfect, it will take getting use to. And thank you for reviewing!

**Jen-**Thanks for reviewing, im glad you like it.

**Valoriahn – **wow, thanks for the enthusiasm, your review really made me smile.

* * *

A few days later Sydney drove toward Vaughn's apartment, she couldn't ask William about this in front of Michael and his mother, it would really upset them. So she would have to get William alone, not that she really wanted to ask him either. For what she believed to be the first time in her life, she was happy to hit virtually every stoplight on the way to Vaughn's apartment, even ones she had never seen work before. She didn't know why she was asking, he gave up 26 years of his life due to this job, why would he want to go back, but then again, why did she want to go back after those two years? She pulled into the parking garage and slowly made her way toward apartment D17. Vaughn opened the door almost immediately after she knocked and she saw an older smiling blond woman, obviously Michaels mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled and made her way over "Mrs. Vaughn" She still wasn't sure if Carissa knew about Michaels part in the CIA so Sydney figured she would just be introduced as the girlfriend, and she was right.

"Mom, this is Sydney Bristow, my girlfriend" Carissa stood up and shook Sydney's hands "Nice to meet you Sydney" She said with an obviously fake smile.

"You too Mrs. Vaughn"

Okay this was the exact nightmare most people had of the boyfriend's parents, but Sydney had to think of it rationally, in Carissa's mind Sydney's the tramp that stole Michael from Lauren, and it wasn't exactly Sydney's place to go, "No! No! That's not what happened, Lauren was working for the Covenant!" nor could she tell her Lauren was dead now anyway. So she just smiled and pretended not to realize Carissa's obvious distaste for her and walked over to William who was still attempting to read up on all of the major events that happened since his disappearance years ago.

"How's the research going William?"

"Slow, but its going, it didn't take me long to get use to using the Internet, Michael claims his mother doesn't even use it yet"

Sydney smiled "Yeah, you should see what we have at the agency" Sydney took a disk out of her purse. "I had Marshall make this up for you, you met him when you first got back" Sydney checked to make sure Carissa wasn't watching but she has apparently gone to shower and change.

"The stuttering one right?"

"He's a genius, but yeah a bit strange. This disk contains all of the major events of the last 26 years, and just a warning there MAY be a few songs on there, my advice just skip over them, they're songs Marshall likes, not normal people" Sydney smiled not sure how to get William alone and was a bit taken back and William stood up and pulled her into the kitchen. "I have to talk to you Sydney"

"Yeah… yeah what is it?" William seemed worried everything she had to say could wait. "I don't know how to say this, but I want to go back"

"Go back where, William what do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to return to the CIA."

"Why? William you don't have to, if your worried about money they have it planned out so you and the other agents will be given retirement checks every month"

"Sydney, does anyone go into the CIA for the money? The CIA was my life, and I want my life back, plus Sydney you know well enough that Carissa's parents left her enough money for our whole family to live out the rest of our lives very comfortably."

Sydney sighed but before she could say anything else Michael walked into the kitchen "Syd thanks for taking me in today, my parents are borrowing my car." He seemed so happy to be able to say parents; will he be able to deal with his fathers' decision? Michael gabbed his coat and smiled "We going?" he asked Sydney who had started to zone out worrying about weather to tell Michael or not smiled. "Yeah" He said bye to his father and placing a hand on her back walked out of his apartment and to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Sydney leaned against the wall and got the question she was dreading.

"What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Nothing" Sydney smiled

"Nothing?"

"Yeah" she smiled then turned to the door and the ring was heard and the door opened revealing the garage. Sydney walked into the garage and stopped only a second before continuing to her car.

Sydney wasn't at the agency long before Dixon pulled her off into his office.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Well…" Maybe she shouldn't tell Dixon, maybe William hadn't thought this out, he did seem pretty sure… but there were points that she would have done anything to get her life back, thank god her dad helped her through those times, maybe William was just going though one of those and he would call her this afternoon saying he didn't mean any of that.

"Sydney?" Dixon bent his head tried to meet her lowered gaze.

Then again he made a good point, the CIA was his life, and he has a right to have that back.

"He's interested…"

Dixon nodded his head "Okay… well he should have time off until he more settled, lets say one or two months, then we'll be happy to have him back. Tell him he can come in and talk to me when ever he's ready."

Sydney gave a half-hearted smiled "Okay Dixon, I'll be sure to do that."

That night Carissa went back to France for the week to sell her house, but William decided to stay behind to spend time with Michael who had already missed more work than he wanted to. For the first time in a week William took out that piece of paper he hadn't looked at since the plane. He took a pen from Michael's desk and began to write:

Its been a week, but I can barley believe that its been any time at all. I've barley gotten any sleep, that disk that Sydney gave me helped with a few things, but what I want to know the disk cant give me, Michaels childhood, his hockey games, his first girlfriend, his high school graduation, his college graduation all those things a father should be there for. I know I shouldn't, but I feel guilty I wasn't there. 

Williams writing was cut off by Michael getting home from work.

"Hi son" William slipped the paper in his jacket.

"Hey dad" As usual Michael beamed as he said dad and placed his brief case on the couch. "What's up?"

"Mike…" he paused "does anyone call you mike?"

"Not really, but you can if you want to"

"Okay, mike, you mother promised to bring me your childhood pictures, but I was wondering"

"If I had any? Yeah, not nearly as many as mom but I have an album, I'll grab it for you" Michael went into his room and grabbed the old album out from the back of the closet, then remembering his old picture box grabbed that too. He walked back into the living room.

"The albums more organized, I'm not even sure what's in the box"

"You want to go though it with me?"

"No thanks, I think I'll head to bed, I get out early tomorrow, maybe we can do something"

"Sure"

"Night" Vaughn went into his room and William could hear him getting ready for bed as he went through the album, it was mainly just vacation pictures, sunsets/rises Pictures from his college graduation, and other random, but less interesting pictures. William picked up the box; the first few top pictures were just mess-ups, or doubles of the ones in the album. He then found the more interesting ones, ones of Michael at parties, pictures of his friends, there was even a picture of him and Sydney kissing (one that Michael probley forgot was in there, probley taken by a friend as a joke). William then came to a more perplexing picture.

"This is something he never mentioned…" William mumbled to him self, looking through the box for more pictures like it. He set the box down debating weather or not to ask Michael about the picture. He stuck it in his pocket figuring he could ask Sydney about the picture tomorrow, though he was worried he was troubling her too much, he didn't want to ask Michael and ruin the blossoming relationship they had.

The next morning Sydney stopped by for breakfast (something William was assuming her and Michael did often) and he pulled her into the living room as Michael was cleaning up. He figured business first, and then he could ask about the picture.

"So did you talk to the director?"

"Yes, I did, he said your welcome back anytime, but he advises at least one or two months, I personally would advise much longer, but.. it's your choice."

"Sydney you don't know what its like to lose so much, I know your worried but I'm just trying to get my life back, but I'll think about it, I don't think I can wait much longer though, there's something else I have to ask you though"

Didn't know what it was like? At least he remembered what happened, but he didn't need to listen to her problems now. Sydney gave a halfhearted smile to show she was still listening but by the tone of his voice could guess she probley wouldn't want to hear what he was about to say.

William pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Sydney. "Can you explain this?"

Sydney's eyes widened as she looked at the picture "No... no I can't"

"Is this something I shouldn't have shown you?"

"No William it's fine, you mind if I look at this for a while?"

"Of coarse not Sydney, it wasn't really mine to take though"

"Of coarse William" She smiled tucking it into her pocket right before Michael came into the living room and grabbed his coat "Ready to go Syd?"

"Yeah" she smiled to William before grabbing her jacket and following Michael out of the apartment, once in the elevator Sydney pulled the picture out of her pocket and held it out to Michael.

"We have a problem"

* * *

A/N- Okay make your guess's of what the picture is. (they wont change what / who its of, its already planned out) Also tell me what the think of the story in whole. Remember keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	4. Chapter four

A/N- yes I know you all guess the picture, and it was meant to be obvious lol, I thought about changing it, but yeah I was too lazy to redo the first page I had already typed, and so sorry it took me so long to type but yeah… I'm sorry, I really haven't been feeling like writing lately, but I'll try to pick up the pace.

**freelancer starbuck**- Thanks for the review, hope you like the next chapter, and keep reviewing!

**Naughty-Spy**- Thanks for the review, don't worry everyone's just kinda getting use to how things are now, it'll work out… I hope.

**El **- thanks for reviewing, keep at it please!

**i love vaughn n syd****-** sorry I didn't update very soon, please don't stop reading!! lol

**Unsigned****-** ok, I updated, now you get to RR.

**total vaughn lover** - yeah I know updates take a while don't they? But keep reading please!

* * *

Vaughn took his and Laurens wedding picture out of Sydney's hand "I thought I got rid of all of these…" Vaughn suddenly looked up. "Where did you get this?" he said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Your father… he found it, he asked me what it was"

"What did you tell him?"

"Well he asked me if I could tell him what it was and I knew I couldn't tell him with out asking you, so I just told him no."

"I didn't plan on telling him so soon…"

"You can't just act like it didn't happen now"

"I know Syd, I know…maybe we should tell him everything"

"You mean not just, you got divorced?"

"No, I was going to tell him about who she was, I mean… if you don't mind, about you, I mean, he won't go to any support groups or anything, maybe talking to you will help him"

"Yeah sure… if that's what you want…"

"You ok?" he put his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah… sure. I'm fine…"

William stood in the kitchen and looked at the clock; Michael should be back for lunch in about half an hour, maybe he would make something. He started taking ingredients out before he heard the door open and close quietly.

"Michael?"

No one replied.

"Sydney, that you?"

William put down whattheplate he was holdingand walked out into the living room where he saw masked woman.

"What the-"

He then noticed the gun she held out in front of her pointing at his chest.

"You weren't suppose to leave agent Vaughn," the woman said in a British accent.

She removed the mask revealing the same woman from the picture he given to Sydney. "Who… who are you?"

She just smiled and William nervously took a step back.

"Hands up" she ordered.

William slowly raised his hands and glanced hopefully at the door, Michael should be home soon, he would help him.

"He's not coming, there was a mysterious bomb explosion down town, he'll be called into a meeting and should be calling any second to say he can't make it home." She was right, moments later the phone rang and Michael's voice could be heard through the answering machine.

"Hey dad, it's Michael"

William smiled at this, he knew his sons voice he didn't need Michael to tell him that, but that smile was quickly wiped away as he remembered his situation and what this message meant, no one was coming…

"I'm caught in a meeting, I'm really sorry I wont be back until about 6 tonight, I'll call you if I get a chance later, just call if you need anything. Bye"

Williams's hope died with the green light on the answering machine.

"On your knees"

William slowly lowered to his knees his eyes scanning the room for something he could use but before he saw anything the blond woman delivered a blow to the back of his head with the handle of her gun knocking him out.

When he woke up he was locked in an almost bare room, except for the wooden chair he sat on and the desk he was handcuffed to. He had no clue how long it had been, of what he knew it had been days, weeks. A young man walked in, maybe around 22-24 years old.

"Mr. Vaughn, I know your son quite well"

"Where am I?" William demanded, but the young man just continued.

"We've met many times, I've actually had more contact with Ms. Bristow, who I believe you're also very familiar with."

"Who are you?!"

The young woman from earlier walked in and placed her hand on the young mans shoulder.

"You really were right Sark, kidnapping him was perfect for my come back mission, I mean I'm no where near my peak, but it was a synch to get him, the old man didn't even put up a fight"

"Well love, does that mean you'll actually start listening to me."

She smiled "Only a fool would trust you Sark" She then turned to William.

"Agent Vaughn I am Lauren Reed, wonderful to see you're finally up"

"What do you want!?"

"What do I want? What do I want! I want revenge damn it, if it weren't for your son I wouldn't have spent 5 months in a coma, I wouldn't have gone through one hell of a recovery period! And you Mr. Vaughn, you are my way to this revenge"

He pulled against his restraints but this got him nothing except for some sadistic smiles from Lauren and Sark.

"Now if your done trying to escape" Sark walked over to him picking up a glass of water and lifted the glass to Williams lips. "This doesn't have to painful you see" William took drank the water quickly, he hadn't noticed how thirsty he was. He then directed his full attention to Sark "What would I know; I haven't been to the CIA since I came back, and I don't know anything."

"It's not what you know that's important; you are a important tool Mr. Vaughn"

"So you plan on leading my son into some kind of trap?"

"Oh, not just your son Mr. Vaughn, he's not very important in the covenants eyes, that's just a little perk for Ms. Reed here. We're after Ms. Bristow, and her sister more than anything, and now that Ms. Santos has begun working with her sister, I have no doubt those two will insist on coming to save you"

"Well, young man, if you're done telling me you evil plan-" Williams Comment was cut off by Sark skillfully hitting him and knocking him out. He turned to Lauren "I don't know why Irena insisted on keeping this man alive so long, but he will be quite useful now, wont he?"

Lauren smiled before Sark put his arm around her waist and walked her out of the room.

William woke up to a shadowed room about 2 hours later, not that he knew how long it had been, that was just a guess.

They're after Nadia, and Sydney, those poor girls, and Michael, my son, Michael will want to come and save me, he'll have the CIA with him though, they wont fall for this trap… the CIA will catch on, so it may take them a bit longer but they'll be here… unless they don't send the CIA in… they wont want to risk the agents… lord don't let Michael come alone, or with those girls, if the CIA doesn't send him don't let him come at all, they can't risk their lives over me…

"Oh god" William sobbed quietly.

Michael stood in front of the rack of guns in Jacks storage garage. "I've been in here more times than I want to"

Sydney walked up behind him reached over his shoulder and grabbing a gun "The CIA won't help us Vaughn and we're not losing your dad again" she rubbed his shoulder and turned to Nadia who was packing the three packs with the equipment. "You don't have to come Nadia" She reminded her sister for who knows what number time.

Nadia just smiled looking up to her sister "Syd, calm down, he saved my life, and you don't think I'm going to jump on the chance to help him? Plus I'm not letting you go alone"

Vaughn finally picked out a gun and walked over to Nadia "Thanks Nadia"

"No problem, so we have a plan?" Nadia knew there really wasn't a plan, but she had to check, truth was she and Sydney improvised wonderfully together, and this defiantly wasn't the first rouge mission the girls had gone on together.

"Not at all" Sydney said half jokingly to her sister.

Vaughn closed his pack "We have blue prints of the building and everything else we need to make a plan, we'll figure something out on the way there"

"Then we should get going" Nadia grabbed her pack and climbed into the back of the car as Vaughn got into the front with Sydney.

The three stood outside a large brick building, the lack of guards looked suspicious but maybe they just caught them at a bad time. They were all dressed in black, their packs with the gear they didn't need was left in the truck back in the woods, what they needed was strapped to their belts.

Vaughn took a deep breath, "Once we get in there we head to the basement"

Sydney continued the plan "We only go for Vaughn's father, we don't have time to do anything else, once one of us secure him we'll try to meet at the rendezvous point, but if there are guards or an alarm has been sounded continue to the truck, is everyone ready?"

They lined up against the wall and Vaughn made the 3 shots hitting the guards standing by one window. Once inside they made their way down the white hall Vaughn in front and Sydney in back. They came to the end of the hall and froze "There was suppose to be an elevator here…"

"They've remodeled" Nadia took her gun out and turned off the safety "let's split up"

Sydney did the same "I'll go with Nadia, Vaughn stay on com." They split up Sydney and Nadia went down the hall looking almost identical, both in the black suits, their hair in ponytails and walking down the hall their guns held to their chests.

"All these doors make me nervous"

Sydney looked back at her sister "I know, who knows what's in all of these rooms… hopefully Vaughn's having more luck"

"Vaughn, come in, you find anything?"

"Syd? No... I haven- yes! Syd, come down my way, I've found the stairs 7th door on the left, I'm going down"

"No Vaughn, hold back, we'll be right there" Sydney nodded to Nadia and they proceeded back down the hall but froze when they heard a gun fire down where Vaughn was. Both Sydneys and Nadia's hands shot up holding the com's in their ears. They could hear fighting, they ran down the hall still listening, they heard Vaughn moan then they could hear who ever had found him crush the com.

Nadia grabbed Sydneys shoulder "No, Sydney don't, they know we're here" but a pleading look from her sister caused Nadia to continue down the hall her gun pointed in front of her. Sydney counted the doors, one, two, three, four, five, six, and finally seven. She opened the door to reveal the staircase. At the first landing leading down to the basement was Vaughn's crushed com. She bent over it picking it up and examining earpiece. Then she heard the shot and felt Nadia collapse against her.

**

* * *

Nadia's POV**

We continued down the hall and I watched Sydney bend over the shattered piece of equipment. Then I heard someone foot steps coming toward us and when I looked up they had gun aimed at Sydney and were about to shoot. No "Get down" or "drop your weapons" they just shot and I got hit pushing Sydney out of the way, not I wanted to be some kind of hero, to do some brave act, really I only meant to push her out of the way, I knew I'd be screwed without her fighting beside me, but then she was fighting for me. I was hit in the side, I struggled with consciousness, Sydney took my gun and took out the three men standing at the top of the stairs but was surprised by someone from behind, I never saw the person, I blacked out before that. My sides been bandaged, and now I lay in a cell, I can hear Sydney talking to someone down the hall, but I can't see her, I can't open my eyes yet, I can't move, it's a struggle to even breath.

* * *

Sydney sat with her back against the wall; Vaughn was asleep on the only cot. William was in the cell across from them, laying on his cot and staring blankly at the ceiling. Vaughn was bruised but nothing worse than that. She heard them drag Nadia to a cell a few cells down about an hour after she was put in hers. They needed her, so they didn't want her to die yet, they probley bandaged Nadia's wound up. Nadia saved her life, and now she couldn't do anything for her. Sydney stroked Vaughn's hair and smiled to him as he woke up.

"Hey you ok?"

He groaned "I screwed up Syd, and I took you and Nadia with me" he sat up wincing at he tried to loosen his stiff neck.

"No Vaughn, it's fine, we'll figure this out… we'll figure this out, I promise."

* * *

A/N- sorry if this sucks, I wanted to get something up since I'll be really busy tomorrow and probley busy next week, so this was my only chance to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I want to know if you like the twist or not, it was really decided on a whim I would do this. This chapter also took longer cause I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I had before, the more people review the quicker I update. (the reviews just show me people actually care if I update, if I get like 3 I'll update but wont rush to do so, but when I get a lot I update a lot faster) 


	5. Chapter five

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I hope you had happy holidays, I was sick (still am) but it's a good excuse to sit around and watch the Alias DVD's I got for Christmasall day lol. Please read and review (and please read my authors note at the bottom)

**brenda-wood-** Hey thanks so much for reviewing, please keep reading!

**vaughn is hot-** I have this strange feeling you don't like Lauren lol.

* * *

Vaughn's POV

We've been in prison maybe a week now. Nadia's worried, not that she wants us to know, but Nadia knows they'll start injecting her with the Rambaldi fluid again as soon as she's able to write again (the place in her side they shot her she can no longer lift her arm to write). Sydneys blaming herself for Nadia getting hurt, and my dad blames himself, but if I had been more careful, if I had watched my dad more carefully, made sure nothing happened to him, he wouldn't be here, and I shouldn't have dragged Sydney and Nadia into this either…

William broke Vaughn's concentration. "Michael, are you awake?"

Michael sat up "Yeah dad, what's up?" Vaughn looked down at Sydney asleep on the blanket on the floor.

"I know this isn't the time to be talking about this, but I have to ask, did Sydney show you that picture I found?"

"Yeah dad, she did"

"She told me she didn't know who it was, you haven't told her?"

"She does, but she was right that I should be the one telling you, not her"

"Who is it? What happened?"

"That's Lauren dad, an ex"

"So you were married"

"Yeah" Michael didn't know how to explain it, did he explain the whole thing about Sydneys two years now? Or would that be dropping too much of a bomb at one time?

"What happened?" William prompted

"Dad, you remember how Irena tricked Jack?"

"Yeah…" William was worried he knew where this was going.

"Well I was stupid enough to repeat his mistake."

"Michael…" William didn't know what to say, his son had gone though so much, did Michael even plan on telling him all of this?

"I found out and she disappeared, I wanted revenge, it took me a while, but I found her, she's dead now"

"No… I must have been mistaken then…"

"What?"

"Well… she… or someone who looked remarkably like her was the one to abduct me, she said you put her in a coma for five months…"

Vaughn shook Sydney awake while still talking to his dad "Dad are you sure? Are you positive it was Lauren"

"I can't be positive... but I'm pretty sure"

Sydney sat up rubbing her eyes "Vaughn what is it? What did you say about Lauren?"

"She's alive Syd…"

Sydney stood up "No… she can't be, you shot her… you shot her like ten times… she can't be alive" Sydney sat next to Michael on the cot.

William sat back, unsure what to do, he just told his son some of the worst news he could possibly deliver, and yet again he couldn't even hug him.

Sydney put her arm around Michael, not only to consol him but to consol herself, she didn't want to loose Vaughn to that rage again. Later, after they were sure William was asleep Sydney and Vaughn began to talk again.

"Vaughn it will be okay…" Sydney put her hand on Michaels shoulder.

"She's hurt everyone I care about Syd, everyone…"

"Please don't do this again… Please Vaughn don't… you going back to that place will hurt me much more then she ever can"

"I won't let her hurt you guys any more"

"Vaughn, don't do this"

"Syd…"

"Please, don't…" Sydney's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't take seeing him go though that again, she couldn't go though losing him again. Vaughn kissed her the top of her head, truth be told he was afraid to go back into that place too.

Vaughn calmed Sydney down promising he wouldn't try to get revenge on Lauren he would let the CIA take care of it. Sydney winced as she heard a few shots fired outside the metal door, all Sydney could think was that some one was here for Nadia, maybe another group of Rambaldi followers were here to abduct Nadia, who else would be here? The CIA probley wouldn't risk more agents, this place had ten times more guards than before but now that they have Nadia the CIA wouldn't risk more agents (even if Dixon wanted to).

* * *

Nadia stood up shakily (due to her injury, she hadn't stood up since she was first brought to the cell) at the sound of the gunshot and the same thought came to her that had come to Sydney, and she was going to fight like hell to get out of here. He muscles tightened as two men came to the bars one nodded to the other and continued down the hall toward where Sydney and Vaughn were.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked glaring at the man.

"Chill Nads, it's me" Nadia smiled as she heard Weiss's familiar voice, as he unlocked the door she sat down on the bench, she knew if it had been anyone she would have no chance. She grabbed her side and Weiss looped one arm around her and supported her weight and walked her over to where jack was with Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney ran over to Nadia "Are you okay?" she asked supporting Nadia by her other side.

"I'm fine" Nadia said giving a weak smile "lets just get out of here"

* * *

Once they had made it out safely and were all in the plane Nadia asked the question that had been on everyone's minds.

"Jack, How'd you find us and how'd you break in there were so many guards?"

"I have my ways"

Sydney looked at her dad, she was sure by _I have my ways_ he meant he had killed a bunch of people and done a lot of illegal things to them out safely and right now Sydney didn't care.

In a few hours everyone was home safely, after being treated for their various bruises and cuts Michael, William and Sydney were allowed to go, but Nadia was stuck in the hospital at least overnight. Sydney had sent Michael home with William and Jack and Weiss had gone to the CIA "to explain themselves" and to get Michael and Sydney out of trouble. Sydney walked into the room where Nadia was still knocked out from sugary. Sydney took the seat beside the bed and waited for Nadia to wake up.

* * *

William walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Michael soon following. The room remained silent until William broke the silence with a quick "I'm sorry"

"For what? You had no control over what happened"

"Yeah but I didn't even make an attempt to do something, I just let her take me there, then I just sat around waiting to be saved."

"Dad… you didn't have to do anything, you aren't even an agent anymore"

"About that Michael"

"What?"

"I talked to Sydney, I'm guessing she didn't' tell you, I've decided to go back…"

**A/N-** Sorry it's so short but this just seemed like the place to stop it. I have to say this was my most popular story but I don't know if it was the twist with Lauren or what but last chapter I only got 2 reviews, so I'm very sorry to those two people but this story won't continue if I don't get more reviews. If some of you don't like Lauren being back tell me and maybe I'll kill her off soon or something, but PLEASE review it only takes 15 seconds (30 if your computers slow)


	6. Chapter six

**A/N-** sorry its been a while since I updated but I've had writers block for this story for a while (including with the last 2 or so chapters) I plan to focus more on Vaughn and his parents and William coming back into the CIA and I plan to add some flashbacks of Nadia's childhood. I'm not sure when I'll end this story, it matters if I comeup with a better more solid plot.

**aliassydney93001-** I have this feeling you don't like Lauren… I don't know where that feeling comes from, sorry if I'm wrong.

**vaughn is hot****-** oops there's a typo in there… oh well, I liked that line too!

**brenda-wood****-** thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading!

**carby89****-** I would be happy to keep writing, as long as you keep reading!

**Deidra –** Thanks, please keep reviewing!

**katejones2005****-** Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you keep reading.

**gils –** please keep reading and reviewing!

**Valoriahn –** I'm sorry your computer was messed up, I hope you can keep reading and reviewing.

**Natalie-** sorry the plot seems messed up, I've had some serious writers block lately, and mid-terms didn't help, sorry again!

**total vaughn lover-** thanks for reviewing. Sorry I took so long to update!

* * *

Sydney sat next to Nadia. Nadia had gotten out of surgery about an hour ago and should be waking up any minute. Sydney flipped through her book skimming each page but barley paying attention to the plot. Her eyes slowly rose from the page as she head Nadia start to move. Sydney watched Nadia and when Nadia finally opened her eyes Sydney let out a quite "hey"

"Hi" Nadia said her hand going to her side, which was now properly bandaged.

"How you feeling?" Sydney asked her eyes moving from Nadia's wounded side to her face.

"Fine… is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, their all worried about you" Nadia smiled as Sydney continued "William wants to see you" Sydney could remember William wanting to stay at the hospital and wait for Nadia to wake up, but Vaughn took him back to his apartment so they could get some sleep.

"oh… Sydney, this is kind of weird… and I wanted to tell you earlier, but I don't remember him…"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember them, I mean I remember the group that brought me to the orphanage, the group that rescued me, but I don't remember specifics."

"It was a traumatizing time for you, it's not surprising you suppressed that."

"I want to remember it, I have dreams sometimes, but I can't decipher what's real and what's not."

"William won't be mad you don't remember Nads, It's not your fault."

"Yeah…"

"Nadia really, he won't care" Sydney insisted.

"Of course he'll care! Sydney he risked his life for me, in many ways it's my fault he was separated from his family for so long, and I don't remember him…"

"There's nothing you can do about it Nadia, just let it go."

"There are things I can do Sydney, I mean you did regression therapy to remember things in your childhood, why can't I?"

"Because you repressed it for a reason Nadia! And just to remember someone is no reason to do it, he won't care I promise, but I'm not about to let you go through that." Sydney didn't want to send her sister though something that would most likely hurt her.

"I've made up my mind Sydney…" Nadia said quieter her original guilty feeling turning into anger with her sister.

"Do you plan to tell him?"

"Yeah, it only seems fair…"

"Then what's the point? He can fill you in!" Sydney didn't mean to act so offensive but she didn't want to send Nadia through something that would most likely hurt her in some way.

"But Sydney I want to remember all of that for myself!"

"No, you don't" Sydney stated quickly.

Nadia shifted in the bed looking to the other side. "You can't determine what I do, and don't want to do"

"Nadia I'm your sister, for god sake just listen to me! You don't want to do this."

"Sydney I'm old enough to make my own decisions, god knows I've been doing it a long time, just because you technically my older sister you think you have some right to decide what's right or not right for me to do! Or is it that since im staying in your house you think you have some right to tell me what to do!?"

"That's just ridiculous Nadia. I never do that!"

Sydney took a deep breath cutting herself off as her beeper vibrated and she checked the screen. "I have to go call work; I'll be back in a minute"

"No need, I'm just going to go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sydney just nodded quietly adding "Okay, night" before walking out of the room. The call just ended up being Dixon calling to check up. Sydney sat in her car arguing with her self-weather or not to call Vaughn at 1:00 AM. She finally dialed his cell-phone number, so there was less of a chance of waking William. After a few rings Vaughn picked up and with a yawn answered "Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Hey Syd, how's Nadia"

"She's fine…"

"Syd, what's wrong?" Sydney could hear Vaughn sit up in his bed.

"Nothing"

"You wouldn't have called me if nothing happened"

"Nadia wants to… she thinks… we just had a fight…"

"Syd, come on over"

"I don't want to wake your dad up"

"We'll talk in my room; I'll unlock the door, just come on in"

"Kay…"

Sydney hung up her phone and started her car.

She was at Vaughn's apartment only 20 minutes later. As Vaughn said it would be his door was open and Sydney let her self in. Walking past a sleeping William she walked into Vaughn's room closing the door noiselessly behind her. Vaughn was sitting on the bed and held his hand out to her.

"What happened?" Sydney sat down next to Vaughn.

"She wants to do regression, and… I don't want her to do that… and I guess I came across wrong, because before I knew it we were fighting, I mean there wasn't any yelling or I hate you or anything like that, it was just… weird…"

"She's your sister Syd, it will all work its self out, it will be okay."

"Yeah… I guess"

"Did you leave? Or did she kick you out?"

"She said she wanted to go to sleep, and I should go…"

"You can always go back"

"No, she was mad at me, I need to let her cool down… It's my fault she was mad at me too, I was so… I was so mean…"

"I can't imagine that Syd, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Vaughn moved some hair out of  
Sydneys face.

"It was though… I don't know why this upsets me, its not like I haven't fought with friends, or even my father but…"

"She's your little sister, you want to protect her, now you're the one causing pain so your beating yourself up"

"Great" Sydney fell back on the bed and Vaughn stood up climbing around got under the covers and soon Sydney began to get up to leave but Vaughn just grabbed her wrist. "Just stay here Syd, you shouldn't bother driving home"

Sydney nodded climbing in the bed beside him.

"So my dad says he talked about you re-joining the CIA." Vaughn said changing the subject.

"I'm sorry Vaughn, I should have told you…"

Vaughn suddenly felt guilty, she was already upset about Nadia and now he was putting this on her.

"No Sydney its fine"

"It was his choice… I was trying to convince him to wait longer but he won't. He wants to go back now."

"It's not your fault… Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything"

"Remember how we talked about telling my dad everything? Including everything on Lauren, and your two years… just… stop hiding things from him"

"You want to know if I think you should tell him? Of coarse you should, you shouldn't hide things from him, even if you think your protecting him." Sydney pet the top of Vaughn's head.

"You really don't mind me telling him about you?"

"No, I don't, I'll even be there if you'd like."

"Thanks Syd."

Vaughn yawned closing his eyes enclosing Sydney's hand in his.

William checked the clock before grabbing a pen off of the desk and sitting on the couch, his old journal in his lap.

_Sydney just walked through the living room. I can hear her talking to Michael, but I can't hear what their saying, its probley none of my business anyway. Michael's given me back my old journal; I can't believe he's kept this all this time. Old habits die-hard, I can't seem to stop writing, Carissa always made fun of me for it. Speaking of Carissa she will be back in 2 days, Michael and me have agreed not to tell her about the close call. Carissa pointed out a nice house that was for sale that she liked when she was here before, right now we're negotiating with the owner on buying it. I think Michael will be happy to be rid of me, not that we have some problems; it's just that his life now seems to revolve around me, and that isn't fair to him._

Vaughn closed the journal as he heard someone stand up in Vaughn's room then climb back into bed. Placing the pen and journal just under the couch he laid back down and closed his eyes.

The next morning Sydney was the first one up and only kissed Vaughn on the head before leaving for the hospital.

Nadia was awake when Sydney arrived.

"I'm sorry I dumped that on you."

Sydney walked over sitting on the side of the bed. "No Nadia I was wrong, I was so quick to try and control what you wanted to do, just because I'm your older sister doesn't give me some right to decide what's right for you. I may not agree with what you want to do, but if you're sure, I'll be there with you."

Nadia smiled "I'll think about it more"

"When can you come home?"

"I don't want to be a burden Sydney."

"Nope, I'm going to be a good big sister and take care of you, chicken soup and all!" Sydney joked.

"Syd, I think chicken soup is for when people are sick."

"oh… yeah…"

Sydney and Nadia laughed until the nurse came in the check on Nadia and re-bandage her side.

"When can she leave?" Sydney asked standing up.

"Today if she likes"

"Okay" Sydney looked back to Nadia "I have to meet Vaughn and William for breakfast, Then I'll come back to pick you up"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

Sydney smiled to Nadia before heading back outside to her car to meet Vaughn and William and drop one hell of a bomb on Vaughn's father.

**

* * *

A/N- I was really struggling weather to put this chapter up or not, I kind of screwed up the plot before and now I'm just trying to get back on track. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (is that enough?) review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and of the story in general. Please tell me where you want the story to go etc. thanks so much for reading and again I apologize for taking so long to update.**


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N-** Hey sorry this update took so long but I have a few other stories that I have to update as well. I'll try to update more.

**Kimmers**** –** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Anna Banana Boat****-** Thanks for reviewing!

**SuperDuck123****-** lol Silly Liz.

**total vaughn lover -** thanks for reviewing!

**alias-sydney93001****-** I love the S/V too lol.

**Katie-** thanks for the encouragement! Keep reviewing!

**Natalie –** no I think I came up wrong, I am so thankful for you giving your opinions on the story. PLEASE don't stop! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Sydney sat on the couch her poker face on, as Vaughn seemed to pace the living room not even making an attempt to hide his nervousness. 

"Are you sure this is how you want to do it?"

"With my mom here? Yeah, I think it's best. I mean we would have to tell her too, and letting them get this news and work through it together I think is best."

Sydney held her hand out to Vaughn and he walked over taking a seat next to her.

"You don't have to be here." Vaughn reminded her.

"You wanted me here, and as long as you do I'm here."

There was no turning back now, Sydney and Vaughn stood up as the doorbell rang and Vaughn opened the door to reveal his mother and father.

"What was so important me and your father had to rush over here right after I got off the plane?" William and Carissa walked inside hand-in-hand.

Sydney smiled "Hey William, Hello Carissa."

Carissa walked across the living room and sat down, William smiled at Sydney as he sat beside Carissa "How are you doing Sydney?"

"I'm doing well."

"Dad, mom, I have to tell you something. I have to clear some things up."

"Michael what is it?" Carissa asked glaring quickly at Sydney obviously thinking Sydney had something to do with it, then looked back worried at her son.

"Mom, when I told you I was working at the government I wasn't telling you the whole truth."

"What do you mean Michael?"

"I told you I was doing desk work mom, and I lied, I didn't want to worry you-"

"Michael no…" Carissa interrupted then she looked to William "You knew?" Carissa then turned to Sydney "You too?"

"Yes, I work with Michael…"

Carissa turned to William "I can't beli-"

William walked over and put his hand on her shoulder standing behind her "Carissa I think there's more, let's hear what he has to say."

Vaughn sighed, "Mom, Lauren didn't go back to England."

"Michael what are you talking about?"

"Mom, Lauren worked for a terrorist group called the covenant."

William nodded at what he already knew and Carissa gave Michael a questioning look. Vaughn took a deep breath before continuing.

"The covenant... the same group that had dad when Sydney rescued him" Michael paused looking at Sydney briefly before continuing "They also kidnapped Sydney for two years." Michael looked over to Sydney who was looking down then back to his parents who were watching him. "We thought Sydney was dead, they faked her death"

"Wait, does that mean this is the same Sydney who-"

Michael cut her off "Yes mom it is." Sydney looked up to Carissa who was now looking at her; Carissa's look was no longer that of a mother who didn't like the new girlfriend, but sympathetic, no… something else.

Sydney almost jumped when her cell phone began to ring and she stood up "I'll be right back, it's my dad." Sydney walked out of the room and into the kitchen and suddenly something seemed to click with Carissa. "Your old friend Jack, didn't he have a daughter Sydney?"

"Yes Carissa, that's his daughter" William looked back to where Sydney had disappeared into the kitchen then stood up "I'll be right back."

William walked into the kitchen where Sydney was just hanging up.

"I guess I was wrong."

"What?" Sydney asked putting her cell phone back in her purse.

"When I said you didn't understand about coming back."

"Its fine." Sydney said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should of, but I don't know, I couldn't tell you without revealing a lot of other things."

William nodded his head "We should go back in."

"Is Carissa going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Should we wait to tell her about my mother?"

"No, she'll want us not to hold back, she doesn't like to be 'protected from the truth'"

Sydney nodded and walked back into the living room with William.

"Is there anything else?" Carissa questioned.

"Yeah, one thing mom."

Sydney walked over and sat next to Vaughn on the couch and William walked over to Carissa taking her hand.

"Sydneys mom-" Vaughn started.

"Laura?"

"Laura wasn't her real name mom."

Carissa gave Vaughn a questioning look.

"It was Irina Derevko" Sydney said taking over.

"My mother worked for a Russian organization, she was sent to America to seduce a CIA agent and get information off of him to send back to Russia."

"I'm sorry" Carissa said sounding slightly confused at why Sydney was bringing this up.

"That's not all, my mother killed a number of CIA agents during her time here." Carissa looked suspiciously at Sydney, guessing what was about to come. "William was on that list until we found him."

"So Laura… I mean your mother, tried to kill my husband." Carissa said slowly.

"Yes" Sydney responded quietly. "I'm sorry."

Carissa stood up "I think we should get going if that's all."

"Of course mom, we should have dinner soon."

Carissa nodded and quietly walked out of the apartment William smiled to his son and Sydney "She'll be fine later. Maybe we'll get together with you two and maybe even Jack if you can convince him, for dinner tomorrow."

Vaughn smiled "I'd like that"

"I'll try to convince him to come." Sydney said as William followed his wife. After a second Sydney turned to Vaughn. "You think your mother hates me now?"

"She has a lot to think about tonight, but she'll work through it, she's always been amazing at moving past the bad and focusing on the good." Vaughn paused looking down.

"What?"

"Well the only time she couldn't work through it was after losing my dad, she moved me to France; but she'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay" Sydney rested her head on Vaughn's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I have to go home and take a shower."

"I have a shower."

"I don't have any other clothes Vaughn."

"Who needs clothes?"

"I have to go."Sydney said smiling.

"Okay, call your dad if you get a chance."

Sydney kissed Vaughn's cheek before leaving.

* * *

Vaughn was right about his mother. Carissa herself called Sydney the next afternoon to apologize for how she had acted toward her and to invite Sydney to dinner at her and Williams new house the next day. Once done with Carissa, Sydney dialed her father's number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Hello Sydney."

"Dad, I just got a call from Carissa, Williams wife, they just moved into a new house, they want you and me to come over to dinner tomorrow."

"Really?"

"She knows dad, me and Vaughn told her last night."

Jack was silent.

"Dad please come, you don't have to stay long, but they would like it if you came by."

Jacks paused again then surprisingly agreed, "I probably can't stay long."

"Thank you dad, I'll call you later about what time."

"Good bye Sydney."

"Bye dad."

**

* * *

A/N- Sorry that's fairly short, I hope you liked it, PLEASE review, you can't imagine how much I love getting reviews, and please be honest when you do. :) **

The next chapter is the Bristow-Vaughn dinner then we have Williams's long awaited first day back at the agency.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews last chapter and please keep reading and reviewing! There are no responses to reviews this time because I had already done it and my evil computer lost it, but I'll make sure to respond to all of the reviews next chapter!

* * *

Sydney had seen Carissa twice but she didn't know what it was about this time, maybe it's because everything was out there now, maybe it's because she was no longer the tramp who stole Michael from Lauren but was hopefully being viewed as his real girlfriend. All Sydney knew for sure was she had spent forty five minutes in front of the mirror doing and redoing make-up, going through three different hair styles and too many out-fits to count. Vaughn walked in. "It's rare I see you this nervous, even on all the missions we've been on." 

"I don't know what it is about your mother"

"She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, but she can be a bit intimidating"

"A bit? Ariana Kane was nothing compared to Carissa Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled "Syd, you have fifteen minutes, then we have to go"

"I've seen your father so many times… I've seen your mother twice, but I feel like I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time."

Vaughn walked over wrapping his arms around Sydney. "And I'm not supposed to be nervous about your father?"

"You see him everyday"

"Yeah but at work he can ignore the fact that I'm your boyfriend."

Sydney smiled "Well I have a feeling he won't show up, so you may be in luck"

"He told you he would, that means you have maybe even a 50/50 chance"

Sydney smiled taking off the white turtleneck sweater she was wearing and putting on a gray V-neck sweater and a black knee length skirt with ruffles at the bottom. Sydney put on some black high heels and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"No" She said as she began to pull the sweater off and Vaughn grabbed her arm "You look beautiful, let's go"

"Vaughn" She was cut off by Vaughn kissing her "We have to go" he mumbled.

Sydney kissed his neck "We HAVE to?"

"We'll come back here, I promise"

Sydney smiled checking her hair once before walking with Vaughn out to the car.

Sydney watched out the window as Vaughn drove down the highway. Sydney looked to Vaughn as her cell phone rang "No matter what this is, I bet you it isn't good"

"Pick it up anyway"

Sydney looked at the screen "I told you he'd bail" Sydney mumbled as she lifted the cell phone to her ear "Hello"

"Hello Sydney"

"Let me guess, you can't make it"

"I'm held up at work"

Sydney let herself fall against the seat "Dad…" She said in a slightly pleading voice.

"I'll be half an hour late"

"Really? You're coming"

"I told you I was didn't I"

"Bye dad, thanks"

"Good bye Sydney"

Sydney turned to Vaughn "3/4 chance" Sydney said turning to Vaughn with a smile.

"What was that about?"

"He'll be late, there's still a chance that he won't show, but he usually doesn't go through this much to bail, either he just doesn't show, or calls after I can't make a big deal about it"

Vaughn smiled "Good" Even if Jacks coming made it a bit more uncomfortable for him, it made Sydney happy.

Sydney and Vaughn walked up to the front door holding the cake they had picked up at the bakery earlier that day.

"Hello Sydney, Michael" William said as he opened the door.

"Hello William, my fathers going to be a bit late, he's held up at work"

"So 50/50 chance? Jack never was easy to get somewhere he didn't want to be" William laughed as Sydney and Vaughn walked in.

"Well I'd say 3/4ths chance he'll come"

Carissa walked into the hallway holding oven mitts in her hand "Oh please mother don't tell me you cooked"

"No, your father did, I was just taking it out of the oven"

Vaughn smiled "Sorry mom, I just didn't want you to kill my girl friend"

"It can't be that bad" Sydney said handing the cake box to William.

"Oh yes it can" Everyone else said in unison.

"Let's go into the living room" Carissa said motioning toward it.

"You know, I remembered it last night, you two met once before, when you were little"

"Really?" Vaughn asked not able to remember.

"Laura and Jack brought you over; it was only days before William "died". Now that I think of it, she was probably up to something at the house, but that's not what this is about. Sydney was about six and Michael had to be eight, you two spent the entire day outside playing in the woods behind out house, I had to send William out to find you at one point and bring you out lunch since you refused to come inside. I and Laura kept joking you two made a cute couple."

Sydney and Vaughn smiled locking eyes briefly before turning back to Carissa and William. "So we knew each other, before everything happened?"

"Yes you did" Jack appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry I let myself in. I didn't want to make anyone get up if you had already started dinner"

"Why didn't you tell me this dad?"

"I never thought it was that important"

Jack took a seat "I went out to find you two when it was time for us to go home, So I walked out into the woods, it was just getting dark out, I figured Sydney wouldn't want to stay in the woods after dark, I have to say I was kind of surprised by what I found"

_The setting sun cast shadows on the floor of the woods. A young girl hid behind a tree a bent stick, held like a gun at her side. A boy was in a tree above her and whispered down as if into a com. Link "Snow white the enemy is in sight"_

_"Should I take them down?" She asked holding the "gun" up._

_"No stay where you are, I'm coming down"_

_"But I thought you were sniping"_

_"I'm able to do a lot of things"_

_The boy climbed down from the tree "MOVE IN" He yelled, apparently there were more agents hiding in the trees around them because he started yelling orders to everyone. Suddenly Sydney fell over screaming and Jack almost ran out of the shadows but then realized she was just pretending she was shot. _

_"Agent down!" Michael called as he ran to Sydney's side._

_"Show me where you were shot" Michael asked and Jack had to hold back a laugh. Sydney touched her shoulder and Michael pretended to rip part of his shirt up and bandage the wound. "I can go on," Sydney said quietly._

_"No you've been shot"_

_"I can do it"_

_Michael helped her up and with in minutes they had defeated the bad guys. Apparently Sydney's wounded shoulder was healed because she threw her hands up in the air as she yelled "We won!" _

_Jack finally revealed his hiding place walking out of the shadows "It's time to go Sydney"_

_"Aww but daddy we're playing secret agent"_

_"Just a little bit more?" Michael begged_

_"No, we have to go, but Sydney can come back to play another time"_

"_You promise?" Michael asked._

"_I promise"_

"We played secret agent" Sydney said not being able to hold back a smile.

"Why don't we remember any of this" Vaughn said taking Sydney's hand.

"Well I know the time around my mother's death I don't remember much, maybe it's the same for you?"

"Yeah, your probably right"

"Shall we move in for dinner?" Carissa asked standing up.

"Sure" William said as everyone stood up and followed Carissa and William into the dining room.

"This looks great Carissa" Jack said as he took the seat on the other side of Sydney.

"So dad, how much did you and William work together?"

"Not much, he was often out on his own missions, involving your sister"

"What?" Carissa interrupted, then Sydney remembered what they forgot to tell her the other night.

"I'll tell you later hun"

"But Jack its not like you weren't constantly out on your own rouge missions"

"We did have the Ireland trip together"

"Oh god, I barley remember that one"

"What because we were all drunk as hell"

"You drunk?" Sydney looked to her father smirking.

"We were with one of the suspects, waiting for the other one, the one we were with his name was… was…"

"Smith" William said "I have no clue how I remember that"

"Yeah, the only was we could keep him there was to keep doing shots and drinking with him."

"I don't know how you made that shot when the other man finally came in Jack"

"Complete luck"

The rest of the night was similarly. Much to everyone's surprise after the disaster breakfast Jack and William got along very well and spent a lot of the night recounting old missions until Carissa asked a question that caught Sydney and Vaughn off guard.

"So where did you take Sydney on your first date?" Carissa asked "I mean, first before everything happened"

Sydney and Vaughn paused looking at each other.

"Nice" Jack said "Unless there was something I didn't know about before that."

"Oh god… Nice" Vaughn said putting his hand to his head.

"I don't think any date could go worse than that one." Sydney said smiling.

"What happened?" Carissa prompted leading Sydney Vaughn to tell the story of their disaster date in Nice. Finally Sydney and Vaughn stood up. "We should get going" Vaughn said wrapping his arm around Sydney's waist.

"I'll get going too, good night everyone" Jack said standing up "Dinner was wonderful"

"Thank you for coming, we'll have to do this again" Carissa said standing and walking with everyone into the hallway.

"Good night" Jack said heading out to his own car as Sydney and Vaughn walked out to hers.

"I'll drive" Vaughn offered holding out his hand for the keys which Sydney handed to him.

"You were very bold tonight" Sydney said as Vaughn pulled out of the driveway.

"Was I?"

"My father saw you put you hand on my leg"

Vaughn smiled.

"Then putting your arm around my waist standing right in front of him?"

"We're lucky he didn't have a gun on him"

"I doubt my dad ever doesn't have a gun on him."

Vaughn laughed "That's comforting"

"He wouldn't shoot you, then he would have to deal with me"

"Now I feel safe."

"Tonight went surprisingly well" Sydney said fingering her necklace.

"I know"

"It was actually enjoyable, that's the last thing I expected"

"Your dad surprised me"

"Me too"

"So I'll drop you off then head home in my car"

"You promised…"

"I promised what?"

"That you'd come back with me."

Vaughn smiled "I know I was just testing you snow white"

"I wonder what your call sign had been."

"I don't know, we'll have to figure that out"

"Okay"

Vaughn pulled into the driveway and walked with Sydney into the house "Your bed has clothes all over it"

Sydney smiled "Then we move to the couch" She said starting to kiss his neck again.

**

* * *

A/N-** PLEASE review pretty pretty pretty please? Next chapter will be up asap. 


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N**- Well here it is, the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and make sure to review. I'd also like the thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you all for taking time to do that for me!

**alias-sydney93001**-lol I know they were so cute. Even I went aww when I read it over lol. How conceited does that sound lol.

**SuperDuck123**- I know, I have trouble seeing him drunk actually… maybe he would just be a bit slow when drunk. Or he could be a mean drunk lol.

**total vaughn lover**- sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is!

**higherbeingfriendsfan**- I couldn't think of a call sign for him lol but I added it in this chap! ((still not sure I liked it but oh well lol))

**s**- yeah snow white lol. At the day camp I taught at over the summer we all had like nicknames and my friend was snow white lol. (I was belle lol)

**brenda-wood**- Thanks :) I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Vaughn walked toward the bed holding a tray of food while trying not to step on the clothes that had been pushed off the bed last night. 

"Today's the day." He said quietly.

"Yeah" Sydney sat up resting against the headboard.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"More time would have helped, but this is his decision. We should probably head in once we finish eating though, so we can get there before him."

"No time for a shower?" Vaughn said with a smile.

"No, no time for a shower" Sydney said taking a toasted corn muffin off the tray.

Vaughn nodded "Fiiiine, then I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind"

"Okay" Sydney said looking at her muffin. It was only momentslater she followed him to the shower.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Carissa asked quietly as she watched William pull the knot on his tie.

He smiled at his wife warmly "I'll be home at five, I may see if Michael will join us for dinner."

"That's fine" Carissa walked over "Come home early if you want to… I'll be waiting for the electrician anyway."

William nodded "I will if I want to, but I doubt I will. I have to do this Carissa." William kissed Carissa's cheek "I love you"

She smiled "I love you too"

William walked into the agency; everything had changed so much, yet in so many ways remained the same. He came up to a large black wall with names engraved showing up a light gray color. He quickly recognized what it was; all the agents lost serving their country. At the top of one panel he saw a spot where a name had been recently filed off. Judging by the names around it he knew it had been his. He scanned the names finding another blank spot.

"This had been yours?" He asked as Sydney appeared beside him.

"Yeah" She said after taking a breath. "They didn't take it off, when I first came back. It was… uncomfortable."

"You had them take mine off"

"Yeah… I'm sorry if you mind"

"Not at all"

"Dad" Michael called out as he approached his father and Sydney. He smiled at how familiar the word had become, only a few weeks ago it felt so foreign to say; now he said it with ease, and always an edge of pride.

"Michael, good morning"

Vaughn look up briefly at the spot on the wall he had stared at so many times before. He smiled to Sydney, silently thanking her.

"Let's get going" William said turning away from the wall.

William stopped before walking into the main room. Sure it was new floors, new walls, new computers, etc. but it still had the same busy atmosphere. William watched as agents rushed to finish reports due with in the hour. He watched as they called home to check on their children and spouses. He watched as they all did that he had missed for so long. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to cross into that room.

"Dad? You okay?" Vaughn asked stopping next to William, and Sydney who figured this wasn't her place continued to her desk to check messages as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"I'm fine" He insisted as he forced another slow step forward.

"We don't have to do this now"

"It'd be ridiculous if I walked in and right out Michael"

"No, it wouldn't. How about we go out for coffee then come back?"

William nodded slowly "Yeah, how about we do that"

William and Vaughn turned quickly making their way out to Michael's car.

"I'm sorry about that in there" William said as he pulled the passenger side door open.

"It's fine, I thought it was a little strange how you were able to walk in no problem."

Both men got into the car and it was silent as Michael pulled out and started down the road. William finally broke the silence. "Do you mind me coming back to work?"

"What?" Michael paused "Why would I. I love seeing you, and if you going back to work makes you happy, then I'm happy"

"Well I didn't want to intrude on your life Michael. I've done so much already."

"No dad, I really don't mind"

William nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Dad we have a lot of lost time to make up for. It will be while before I get sick of you. As long as you don't get sick of me-"

"Which wouldn't happen"

Michael smiled "Or you don't show up on me and Sydneys dates."

William and Michael laughed.

"Actually she really likes you, so I don't think either of us would mind that much"

"Oh yes you would" William assured him with a smile.

"Okay, I guess sometimes we would mind" Vaughn quickly found a parking place and pulled in. "We're just beating the rush"

Him and William walked into the small café and ordered their food before finding a small table in the corner of the café.

"So I want to know more about you and ms. Bristow"

"Like what?" Vaughn watched as a waitress brought their drinks over then walked away.

"Well it's obvious you love her"

"Is it really." Vaughn said smiling.

William chuckled "Yes it is. Do you two plan to get married?"

"One day"

"When's one day?"

"Soon. I hope… It's complicated."

"I know" William quickly changed the subject. "So you mentioned the other day, you quit the CIA for two years, what did you do?"

"I taught at a university."

"Really?" William sipped his drink. "What subject?"

"French actually"

"How'd you like that?"

"It was good, but I don't know, it wasn't the CIA" Vaughn couldn't believe him and his father hadn't talked about some of these things yet. He then decided to ask his won questions.

"Jack didn't mention, do you know what I used as my call sign when I was little?"

William thought for a moment "I believe you used… The human spider. After the comic book Spiderman and since you always loved spiders. But that was only one. Your name seemed to change every time you played."

Vaughn chuckled "Really. I don't remember liking Spiderman."

"Your mom hated you reading comic books. I'm sure she didn't bother to pack them when you moved to France." William took another sip of his drink.

Vaughn sighed as his cell phone rang "It's Weiss, let me just check everything's okay" Michael stood up "I'll be right back."

He walked outside before answering.

"Hey Weiss"

"Dude where are you?" He asked urgency obvious in his voice.

"What is it? I'm just out at coffee"

"Well we have to tell you something, come back now"

"Is it really that important?" Vaughn asked glancing back at the café behind him.

"Lauren's dead"

"What?"

"We have the body and everything, she's dead"

"I'll be in as soon as I can"

Vaughn walked inside. "We have to go in"

"What is it?" William asked concerned.

"Lauren"

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yeah" Vaughn said quietly.

"What about her" William stood up quickly putting money on the table for the drinks.

"They found her body" Michael explained as they walked out to the car.

"Where? When?"

"I don't know, they want me in though"

This time William had no problem crossing into that room, he had a purpose now, well he pretended he had some purpose, really he just wanted to make sure his son was okay

"So?" Vaughn questioned as he came up to Weiss.

"Well; know how we raided the building last week. The one we had found your father in."

"Yeah?"

"We found some information, when we followed up on it we found one of their other buildings, this one in Nigeria."

"Who killed her?"

"We believe they double crossed her. Sacrificed her. None of our agents confess to shooting her. And because some of our agents stopped at her body that gave some of the other covenant members a chance to get away."

"So its really over? She's gone"

"Finally" Weiss said nodding his head.

Vaughn could feel the weight lift off his shoulders. He thought he was over all of that, he was so happy with Sydney and his family, but now he realized how much that had been holding him down. As Weiss walked away Vaughn turned to his father "Everything just got so much less complicated"

THE END

**

* * *

A/N-** Wow I felt weird just typing out the end lol. Maybe its because this was my second story and I'll REALLY miss writing it. 

But this story was kind of going down and judging by the reviews I've lost quite a few readers. But that's not the only reason, I had no more ideas and this just seemed like the right place to stop. I have no plans now for a sequel but who knows what I'll think up in the future ;).

Please review, even if you haven't any other chapter. I'm just curious to see how many people were actually reading this.


End file.
